Worthless
by xXLivingLife01Xx
Summary: "What matters is that I was by myself. I needed you. I needed you around and you weren't there." Blaine was at his wits end, and needed Kurt desperately, but he doesn't pick up. So he went to Eli.C for comfort. Did the two of them actually hook up, or is there more behind the story than that?


_This is the night that Blaine allegedly "cheated" on Kurt. I personally think the writers on the show could've done better with the reason behind the break-up, just because it seems the only way to break-up a couple in Glee land is through cheating, thinking about cheating, flirting with another person, and such. Which pisses me off to no end. Why they couldn't have made Blaine say that he couldn't stay with Kurt because of how he's been treating him, or because he wants to "free" him? I don't know. But I didn't right the script, and I don't think they would let me. XD But this is my take on what happened. Blangst all the way, my friends. Beware. _

_Disclaimer; I own nothing. _

"Wait…you're reading what?"

"Desecration, the Anti-Lord Takes the Thrown. It's the ninth book in the left behind series. Haven't you heard of it?"

"Uhm…no, I haven't. Don't tell me this is for a class or something."

"No, silly! It's for the Left Behind Club, Kitty wanted us to read it."

Blaine made a face. He really didn't like Kitty, she was ruthless. Since the first day they sat with her at lunch, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong with the girl. She was mean. All the time. For a while, Blaine had though that she and Coach Sylvester were somehow related. The same cold humor, the snappiness in their tone, the sarcasm only they can understand. He could safely say that she was the only female he's ever considered calling a bitch.

Blaine turned his head towards the stove as he heard the water sizzling, and picked up his laptop, moving it onto the counter top a few feet away so he could still see Brittany while finishing dinner.

"That sounds like…fun." Blaine tried to keep his voice even, though he felt the amusement pull at the sides of his lips.

He poured the boiling water into a larger pan full of pasta, stirring it for a moment before turning his attention back to the computer.

"You should join too, Blaine Warbler! I don't want you to get left behind!"

While the lighting in Brittany's room was slightly dark, he could still make our the worried look on her face. He smiled lightly before sitting on one of the stools that were aligned around the counter.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't get left behind. I'm a unicorn, remember?"

The girl's mouth turned into a wide 'O' in realization, "Kitty never mentioned that! I'll have to talk to her about it tomorrow after school…"

"So, how are things between you and Santana?" Blaine asked, wanting to change the subject. He felt a twinge of guilt when he saw her expression turn troubled.

"You can tell me, Brit," he assured in a comforting tone, knowing exactly how it felt. His heart dropped dangerously when he thought back to a few days ago.

_He didn't say 'I love you' back._

She sighed, "she's here visiting now, and I helped her do some of her laundry but…I just feel so alone, and I don't like feeling alone. Because it makes me sad, and I don't like that either. She's going to be here for a few more days, but I don't want her to leave again."

Blaine nodded thoughtfully, taking in everything she had said. He actually felt a little jealous that they had nearly a whole week to see each other, while Blaine had to wait two more weeks to see him for one weekend. He still felt for her though.

"You love Santana. And Santana loves you. I know now that she's in college things are rough because you can't hug her as much as you want to, talk to her all the time-"

"Don't forget lady sex."

"Uhm yeah, and…lady sex."

There was a slam at the door and Blaine glanced over, seeing his dad walk right past, and up the stairs.

"What was that? Don't tell me aliens are attacking your house."

Blaine grinned, "don't worry, it's just my dad getting home from work."

"He's pretty loud…"

"Don't worry about it, finish telling me about Santana."

"Oh right, well…I'm scared she's going to get bored of me."

"Brit, you're anything but boring. Just think, in a year we'll be with the love of our lives again. Forever."

She smiled brightly and nodded, "I can't wait…So, what about you and Kurt?"

_He ignores your phone calls. He'd rather hear about some gossip than to talk to him. He hasn't even seen his face in over a week because work has gotten in the way with their Skype conversations._

"Not great," Blaine admitted, his eyes dancing downward towards his hands, "I'm so happy that he's happy. That he got a job, that he's already successful, but it's like we never even talk anymore. And when we do, he's talking about work, or some fabulous store he found in the city, and plans for the next clothing line to hit . And when I manage to get a word out, it only seems like he's half listening. I hate myself because Kurt should be excited, but I just wish…he'd at least try and pay attention to what's going on here too."

Brittany looked saddened by the words, sympathetic, yet understanding. Blaine found it odd to see this side of the girl, but he didn't blame her at all. She missed Santana. Just like he missed Kurt.

"Well, I think things will work out in the end. I mean…you're Klaine, and you're beautiful, and you're unicorns. So just ask Kurt to use some of his magic dust to make you feel better again. Because while I don't like feeling sad, I don't like you being sad either. Or Sam, or Tina, or Artie. I just want everyone to be happy again."

Blaine smiled warmly at the deep connection he suddenly felt with Brittany. They'd grown a lot closer since the beginning of the school year, and while he knew she wasn't exactly the brightest in class, she had a deep mind elsewhere, it was just hiding a lot of the time.

"Thanks for that, Brittany. Same goes to you, I want you to be happy also. You and Santana are going to be just fine. Well, I should get going, my dad probably wants to eat before going to bed, so I should probably finish. I'll message you on Facebook later tonight."

"Okay my dear unicorn! I'll talk to you later, bye Blaine!"

The chat disconnected, and Blaine closed the laptop, finding himself smiling.

_Bye Blaine. _The fact that she hadn't said 'Warbler' after his name was something. Whether it was because she simply forgot, or because she felt as though she could finally trust him, he didn't know. Whatever it had been, he couldn't help feeling happy about it. He was suddenly a lot more confident that he and Kurt were going to make their relationship work.

He heard his dad walk into the kitchen as he began distributing pasta onto two plates.

"Dinner's ready if you're hungry."

"Who was that?"

"A friend of mine from school."

There was an odd silence, and Blaine glanced up towards his dad, confused to see an enraged look on his face.

"I heard you talking to that girl about…Kurt."

He said the name with utter disgust, and Blaine nearly flinched back from the venom dripping from his voice.

_Oh no._

"Yeah, her girlfriend also left after graduating, so we were just talking about…things," Blaine shrugged innocently. He wanted to avoid another fight with him at any cost. He silently prayed that his dad hadn't heard all of the details about his and Kurt's issues.

A sneer curled on his father's lips, his eyes were sharp, obviously displeased, "you said he was in New York now, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"And you plan on going to New York once you graduate?"

"…Yes."

John Anderson let out a doubtful scoff, "you two will never make it a year, let alone another month. Your little…friend, is going to realize how worthless you are compared to the kind of people he'll meet in New York. You miss him? You're lonely? That boy is the exact opposite. He doesn't miss you, and in a city like that he's anything but lonely."

Blaine attempted to swallow the lump in his throat, and he shook his head furiously, "you're wrong! Kurt loves me-"

"He _loves _you? Don't make me laugh, you little shit. While your little butt buddy spends more time in the "Big Apple" he'll just keep forgetting about you until you're nothing but that person that he used to know."

Blaine was ashamed when he felt tears swimming in his eyes. He hated that he couldn't deny his father's words. He'd been worried about it for weeks, and now that someone else was telling him flat out Blaine's insecurities regarding his relationship with Kurt, he realized how true it was.

He wasn't about to let his dad win though, he had to stand up for himself, and he had to stand up for Kurt.

"Kurt would never do that, we love each other and nothing you say or do is going to change that! It's less than a year until I'm out of the house, and living in New York with Kurt. He wouldn't just forget about me!"

_But you're not going to be alone! I'm going to Skype you everyday, and you're going to come visit me in New York every weekend as far as I'm concerned. But I promise, you aren't going to lose me!_

Kurt had said Blaine wasn't going to lose him, and he was still desperately trying to believe that. While the Skyping everyday didn't work out, and since Blaine didn't have the money to see him every weekend, he still had to have faith that he and Kurt would make it.

"You're so naïve, Blaine! You both planned this out before he left, before he knew what to expect. Now that he's there, you really think things will work the way you want them to?"

The tone in his voice was familiar. Though what he was saying did hit Blaine hard, it wasn't nearly as bad as what he knew he meant.

_You're such a fag, Blaine. We had your future planned out for you. You were going to be successful, and you threw that away the moment you decided to choose a queer over a girl._

John Anderson had never been accepting of Blaine, which he constantly notified him of. He would hold back when Blaine's mom was around, because unlike him, she was perfectly fine with it. Even so, she knew the things he would say to his son, and Blaine would listen to them fight after they believed he'd gone to bed.

"I _LOVE _KURT!" he exploded. "And we will make this work! I don't give a damn if you approve or not, this is my life! Not yours!"

"The more you prolong this little phase of yours, the harder it will be to go back to a normal life!"

"_Phase?!" _Blaine screeched, his expression livid, "I'm gay, that's not something you just get over!"

"I have supported you and your decisions for long e-"

"Support?! Since when have you supported me in anything I've ever done?"

Even before his parents knew he was gay, his dad had never said how proud he was of him, ruffle his hair after reaching a goal he'd been trying to achieve, tell him what a good son he was. The only father-son activity they had ever done together was build a car, and Blaine knew the only reason his dad encouraged him to help build it with him was his attempt to try to make him straight.

His coming out was just the cherry on top. Now he had a reason to hate his existence.

"Don't take that tone with me, boy. I feed you, I put a roof over your head, I let you frolic from one school to another. You're lucky I even let you within a hundred miles of that boy! I could have forbidden you from ever seeing him!"

Blaine scoffed incredulously, "you can't be serious. You could have forbidden me to see him? I would have liked to see you try! And you're not the only one what works, mom does too. She makes as much as you, if not more!"

"Don't bring your mother into this conversation. She's the only reason you're still living here, if it were up to me you would've been out of here years ago! You and your little "boyfriend" are abominations."

"We're not the abominations! _You _are!"

_Smack._

Blaine felt his body twist the moment the hand collided with his face. He lost his footing, and shut his eyes tightly, anticipating a painful landing.

He hit the ground roughly, his chin catching the edge of the counter on the way down, cutting it.

Shakily, he lifted himself onto his elbows and touched his face, where he was surprised to feel blood dribbling onto his fingers. He was numbly aware of the fact his dad was once again screaming at him.

He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Kurt, he wanted to cry, he wanted his boyfriend to hold him, and tell him everything was going to be okay.

_Was it going to be okay?_

Blaine wasn't so sure anymore.

"_-_such a fucking disgrace!"

His dad was leaning over him now, his face close to Blaine's. His skin had turned an insane purple, the veins on his neck popping out.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Blaine shouted, shoving his father back words. He felt a strange feeling of superiority as he saw the man's body hit the ground.

It was quickly replaced by fear when he saw the look on his face, and jumped to his feet. He grabbed his laptop, and darted up the stairs, ignoring his dad's roars of anger.

When he got to his room, he locked the door and whipped out his phone. His hands shook furiously as he called Kurt's cellphone.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Rin-_

"Come on Kurt," Blaine pleaded, his voice thick with tears, "pick up. Please pick up."

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

_Sorry I couldn't make it to the p-_

Blaine frantically went to try his work phone.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Kurt, I need you."

He listened to the sound of ringing for over a minute before pressing end. His chin began to quiver, it was all he could do to keep the tears in his eyes at bay.

He called Rachel next.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Hello beautiful person who decided to call moi-_

"Shit."

Blaine was running out of ideas. He couldn't stay here, he just couldn't. He needed comfort from his boyfriend.

_Ring. Rin-_

"Hello, this is JetBlue airline. Can I help you?"

"Yes! Please, is there a flight out to New York City tonight?!"

The shrillness of his voice was slightly unnerving, but if it got him a seat on a plane, he would do anything.

"I'm afraid not, sir. The last plane of the night just took off fifteen minutes ago, and a storm is preventing airlines from taking off again until tomorrow morning. Sorry."

Blaine hung up miserably, and stared at his phone. The wallpaper was a picture of him and Kurt. They'd taken it only days before he'd left. He tried calling again.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Sorry, I could-_

He moved furiously towards his laptop and logged onto Facebook, seeing if Kurt was online. He wasn't. He went onto Twitter, and looked to see the last time Kurt tweeted anything. Twelve hours ago.

As a last resort, he called his both his cell and his work phone, and got nothing.

"PICK UP YOUR PHONE!" Blaine screamed at the device as if it was at fault. He lifted it above his head and threw it as hard as he could. It bounced off the bed hard, and landed on the floor.

Blaine sunk to his knees, sobbing. He held himself around the midsection, trying to get the sounds of his dad's stupid voice out of his head.

Because he was right. Kurt didn't pick up. He didn't care. The last time Blaine felt so worthless was after the Sadie Hawkins dance. The loneliness, the feeling that no matter what he did, his life held no importance.

He just wanted to feel wanted again.

Blaine glanced over at his phone which was lying a few feet away from him. Reaching a timid hand out towards the phone, he realized how heavy it suddenly was. He went onto Facebook and clicked on the message he'd received just earlier that day. Blaine had ignored it, not wanting to destroy the relationship between him and Kurt, but now he just needed someone.

Eli.C

**Blaine Anderson October 2**

_Does your offer still stand?_

**Eli.C October 2**

_Yeah, come on over, hot stuff._

Blaine felt sick to his stomach as he made his way down the stairs and out the door. He slammed the door before his father could finish his sentence (where the hell do you think you're going?!).

The drive there was quiet. He usually had the radio on, which of course meant he had to sing along. He didn't bother tonight, the memories of the past few hours, and the thoughts of what he was about to do was overwhelming.

Before he knew it, he was getting out of the car and heading towards the door. _His _door. His heart was flying through his chest as he tapped his knuckles against it softly, though still loud enough for him to hear.

The door opened and the two boys merely stared at each other for a moment.

"Hi there."

_ANGST. ANGST. ANGST. _

_I never really planned being so…evil. O.o _

_While I don't imagine him being particularly kind, I don't see him being…this cruel. XD _

_There's going to be one more chapter after this one, what happens after Blaine goes into Eli.C's house. _

_If I were in Glee world, the boy would be dead. With fire and pitchforks._

_Please review, lovely people! :3_


End file.
